The Twins
by this-chicka14
Summary: Inu and Sesshy join up to help fight naraku...and Kagome? what the hell? And who are the two Inu youkai twins? Incarnants of Naraku, but they're good? Enjoy! OOC, nar-kag ses-oc inu-oc
1. The twins

Renea: hey every one! I figured that I would make a Kag/Nar scince there aren't all that many out there. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: The twins…

The shard group had been searching all day for the Shikon No Tama, with no luck at all. Their findings had been slim lately, and they had almost a whole half of the jewel. Naraku, they guessed had half of, if not the rest. Shippo was sucking on a sucker that Kagome had given him a few minutes earlier. Kagome was walking her pink bicycle along while Inuyasha walked lazily along side of her. Sango, walked with Kirara on her shoulder and as usual, Miroku walked at the back.

Lately, the wind tunnel had been feeling weird to Miroku. Miroku ran up next to Inuyasha to tell him that he would be gone for a week or so. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm gonna go and see about getting my wind tunnel fixed."

"Feh, fine with me monk." Inuyasha told him. "But be back in a week, n telling when Naraku might attack!"

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Miroku said and went over t Kagome and hugged her. Son he was laying on the ground unconscious. He woke up and went over to Sango giving her the same treatment, earning him another slap. Within a couple of hours he was on his way.

Inu's POV:

'Damn, Sesshoumaru is close by' I walked into a clearing and spotted him leaning against a tree watch as a little human girl ran about chasing a butterfly. "Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing in this clearing?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother. "Well little brother, I was seeking you out to help you fight Naraku." The indifferent Tai youkai said.

"I don't need your help!" I walk over to my brother.

"Inuyasha do you really think I care?" My brother says.

"No, but do I look like I care what you think?" I shoot back at him.

"Inuyasha I d think it would be wise to let me join." He says as Kagome and the others walk into the clearing.

"Hey Inuyasha why did you take ff like that?" Kagome asks me, obviously not noticing Sesshoumaru.

"I smelt his stench." I point to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru!" Kagome says, then she sees Rin and squeal, much to my and the other youkai in the clearings dismay, "AWW SHE IS SOO CUTE!"

Sango looks over at the child who is running our way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are the pretty ladies? Are they here to play with Rin? Is the kitsune going to play with Rin? Where is Jaken?" The child was shooting off questions at my brother.

"Rin, what have I told you about being polite?" My brother asks the child.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says Rin, I mean I must introduce myself properly?" Rin told her guardian.

"Precisely now do it right." My brother commands the child.

"Hello, I'm Rin, who are you?" the child asks us.

"I'm Kagome." My companion tells her.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara, my neko youkai." Sango tells the child.

"I'm Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's little brother." I tell her before Shippo can say anything.

"I'm Shippo, you want to play?" My adopted kit says. I don't know when, but I think of him as my son now, whether the others know it or not.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Sesshoumaru-sama, can I play with Shippo-chan?" The child asks receiving a nod from him. The two children go off to play.

"Sesshoumaru, I suppose you can join our group, Shippo will love to have someone his age around to play with," I tell my brother giving in.

Sesshoumaru nods and looks at the girls. "I suppose you two are also going to allow us to join?"

"Of course, who can resist such a cute child and her...father figure?" Kagome says.

'Now we have two new members in our group.' I smile… a little.

Normal POV:

"INUYASHA!! There are a lot of jewel shards that way! I think it may be Naraku!" Kagome yelled out.

"Ok." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to run, while Sesshoumaru gave Jaken commands to stay with the still playing children who hadn't noticed anything. Soon every one including Sango and Kirara were in another clearing.

In the clearing stood two identical inu youkai who were fighting Naraku. One would attack while the other would block the tentacles coming towards the twins. "You two will return to me!" Naraku yelled, oblivious to the arrival of the group.

"What if Inez and myself disagree with you?" one f the strange youkai said.

"But, my daughter Renea, you have no choice in the matter!" Naraku dogged another attack. "Yu two will return to me!" Naraku Lunged at Inez. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with Tokijin pointed at his neck.

"Naraku, your life ends here!" Sesshoumaru was about to end his life when miasma came out f nowhere and he began to cough. 'Damn that bastard!' Sesshoumaru jumped back out of the miasma, only to see Inuyasha staring in disbelief at what was happening before him.

The whole Shikon No Tama rolled out in front of him. It was purified also, which meant. "Kagome! Where are you?"

"Inuyasha! Please I am sorry, I must go with Naraku now" was all Inuyasha heard before both Kagome and Naraku Disappear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Renea: well hope ya liked what I have s far! R&r!


	2. Introductions

Renea: thank you for the reviews! You ppl rock! Flames are welcomes, but Ignored.

Sesshy: I'm back!

Renea: oh great… I have t put up Lord Sesshoumaru…

Sesshy: Damn right!

Renea: Wut you gonna d you highness? **Whispers: **damn bustard…

Sesshy: a half demon should act like one! ON YOUR KNEES

Renea: that just doesn't sound right… n with the chap!

Last time:

The whole Shikon No Tama rolled out in front of him. It was purified also, which meant. "Kagome! Where are you?"

"Inuyasha! Please I am sorry, I must go with Naraku now" was all Inuyasha heard before both Kagome and Naraku Disappear.

This time:

Chapter 2: Introductions

Inuyasha looked around after the miasma cleared and saw that Kagome had really gone. The others were also looking around, all except Sesshoumaru, who was busy staring at the two inu twins.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am Renea, I am an incarnate of Naraku…" Renea told the Tai youkai.

"I am Inez, and like my sister I am also an incarnate." Inez told him. Sesshoumaru looked at the two inu youkai twins in disbelief. He circled them and looked them over.

"Why were you two fighting you 'father'?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"He was going to force us to… kill innocent people, when they hadn't done a thing to us." Renea explained. Sesshoumaru could since no lies in her aura.

"You are not evil like the others, why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We do not know, but I think he got rid of any good that lay dormant in him" Inez told him.

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and the two inu youkai. "Naraku took Kagome, we have to go get her!"

Renea and Inez looked at Inuyasha. They had known that Naraku desired the young miko all along. Renea looked down at her feet, she had gone and followed her master one night, only to discover him talking to the young miko

-----Flash back-----

Naraku left out of his castle, unknowingly being followed by one of his latest incarnates. All at once, Renea lost her master; she followed his scent into a clearing, but did not step out of the shadows.

"Kagome, you do not have to fear me." Naraku said as the young miko backed up.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I am here because I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"You will get what I have f the Shikon No Tama and I get… you my tasty looking miko." Naraku licked his lips.

"Why should I help you out?" Kagome asked.

"Because if you don't then I will kill all of your friends, and then take you." Naraku threatened.

"But you might go back on your word though." Kagome stuttered.

"I am more honorable than that." Naraku told her, moving closer to her with each word he said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kagome asked.

"I will give you a few shards of the jewel right now." Naraku said, lust obvious in his eyes.

"Ok, but will you get rid of Miroku's wind tunnel?" Kagome asked. "And bring Sango's little brother out of your control?"

"Any thing you want, my miko." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head yes. "I will join you after the battle, but I am going t give Inuyasha the jewel." She told Naraku.

Renea took a step back and quietly walked back to her master's castle. As soon as she got there Naraku was already there, looking pissed.

-----End Flashback-----

Inuyasha's POV:

I noticed Renea look somewhat disturbed at what I said about Naraku having Kagome. "What is your problem wench?" I ask her.

"Just a memory. Is Ka-go-me a miko?" Renea asks me.

"Yes, but untrained." I tell her.

"Was she the one with the short kimono?" She asks me.

"Yes, she was." Renea looks away from me. "Why do you ask, Renea?"

"Naraku and her made a deal." She tells me.

I can't see any deceit in her aura, and it frightens me a little. "What kind of deal?"

My brother and her sister are watching us two talk intently. "Yes sister what kind of deal?" Inez asks her. Obviously she doesn't' know any thing of it. Sesshoumaru barely raises and eyebrow at the statement.

"Well, I saw Naraku heading out of the castle, and told the miko of the deal." Renea begins to tell us. "She asked what would happen if she didn't agree, and he told her he would kill all of you."

I nodded my head to tell her that she could continue. I noticed the whole time that her eyes were often on Sesshoumaru…I wonder if she likes him…

" Then to make him trust her, he gave a few jewel shards, and she purified them and added them to hers." She continued.

"What was the deal wench?" I ask her.

"That for the miko herself, he would give her the rest of the jewel, and rid the monk of his wind tunnel, and release Kohaku to his sister, by the way where is she?" She asks.

Sango steps out f the woods, followed by Kirara, who is carrying an alive Kohaku on her back. "Inuyasha! I found Kohaku!" Sango yells at me before taking notice of the two inu youkai. "Who are you two?" She asks them.

"I am Renea, and this is my sister Inez." Renea tells her. "We are incarnates f Naraku, but do not worry we are not on his side."

Sango doesn't look very assured until Kirara walks over and starts rubbing on the two inu's legs. Renea smiles and picks up Kirara. "You are so cute!" Inez looks at the neko youkai.

"Renea she is so cute! Is she yours?" The question was directed at Sango.

"Yes, she is, she doesn't usually take to strangers such as yourselves." Sango tells them. Renea sets down Kirara.

"You two have not lied once since we have talked to you, if you are an incarnate of Naraku, why do you not want to kill innocent people?" My brother asks them.

"We have not been harmed in any way by them, in fact if you were to tell us to kill you, we wouldn't unless you try to kill us first." Inez tells them.

I'm amazed by the way these two youkai are, usually, youkai don't need a reason to kill innocent people. These two are different from them. I myself don't need a reason to kill.

The news of what happened between Kagome and Naraku still on my mind. "What will happen if we try t g rescue her?" I ask Renea.

"She will be ok, but we will all be killed in front f her." She tells me.

I nod my head. I don't' what but something about Inez captivates me. Both her and Renea are identical body figure wise, but their hair and markings are different.

Where Renea has blondish brown hair with silver streaks and purple tips, Inez has jet-black hairs with bright blue streaks all in it. Renea has brown eyes, that are outlined with violet, and Inez has fiery red eyes, out lined with blue.

I wonder how Kagome is fairing with Naraku…

Renea: I hope you like this chap! R&R

Sesshy: yeah r else I will **Renea slaps sesshy b4 he can get it out**


	3. Naraku's Castle

Sesshy: where were u, Sasha and Inuyasha were about to go at it

Sasha: shut up

Renea: in the shower

Sesshy: I wanted to be there

Renea: I no

Sesshy: stupid inu

Renea: what?

Sesshy: they were ready to make out

Sasha: shut up

Renea: on with the story…

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!

Last Chap:

I nod my head. I don't what but something about Inez captivates me. Both her and Renea are identical body figure wise, but their hair and markings are different.

Where Renea has blondish brown hair with silver streaks and purple tips, Inez has jet-black hairs with bright blue streaks all in it. Renea has brown eyes, that are outlined with violet, and Inez has fiery red eyes, out lined with blue.

I wonder how Kagome is fairing with Naraku…

This chap:

Chap 3. Naraku's castle

Kagome had disappeared with Naraku right after the battle, leaving Inuyasha the whole Shikon No Tama. She looked around her new home. There was nothing n the walls, excluding the spider webs. Every thing was dull and gray in the castle. 'This place needs some color.' She thought.

Naraku's POV:

I came up behind the unsuspecting miko and pulled her into an embrace. "Do you like it here?" I ask her.

"Yes, it's so dark, gray, and dull." She tells me sarcastically.

"I know, and it's the way I like it." I tell her. 'She better get used to it, because she will be mine forever after we mate.'

"Naraku, why did you want me?" she asks me.

"My reasons are my own, but I will tell you one. You are better company than the skeletons whom do not speak." I tell her, hoping it will shut her up. It does. I smile at her. "Will you be joining me for dinner Kagome?"

"Hai, I will, but first may I take a bath?" She asks me.

"Of course, but first let me show you the room you will be staying in." I tell but add in my head, 'for now'

She smiles at me and follows me as I lead her t a room, right next to mine. I open the wardrobe for her and pick out a kimono for her. It is black and has silver lining and silver stars embroidered into it.

She smiles and takes it out of my hand. "Thank you Naraku. You have been so nice to me." She tells me I smile at her again.

"One must treat their guest with respect, right Kagome?" I question her.

"Of course Naraku." She tells me. "Where is the baths?"

"This way Kagome." I'm not fully sure she trusts me, but she will have to get over that also. She will be mine, no matter what. I catch her looking unnerved at me at times. "I won't hurt you Kagome, you are a guest here."

"Will Kaugra or Kanna be joining us?" She asks me.

"Not tonight, but perhaps tomorrow night." I reply to her question. She nods. I don't think she wants to eat with me alone.

We get to where she will bathe, and I look at her, and she blushes. "Here is the hot spring, feel free to relax for a while. Dinner will not be ready for a while." I tell her.

She halfway smiles at me and enters the room and shut the door behind her.

I stand there for a minute before going to another hot spring for myself.

Kagome's POV:

I relax in the hot spring think about the last day. Then I remember about the two-inu twins. Why were they fighting Naraku?

I don't know why, but I think that they are not really incarnates of Naraku. They didn't seem to be like him in any way. And they were inu youkai. Is he capable f creating inu youkai? I don't know.

Naraku is mysterious, and ht. Wait did I just think that? I remember what he said t me, I am his now, thanks to our deal. I just hope the others understand. What will Inuyasha think? Kami! I didn't think of him. Will he come get me?

A young child comes in, I instantly recognize her, it's Kanna. She looks so young.

"Lady Kagome, Naraku wants you." She tells me.

"Right now?" she shakes her head.

"When?" I ask her

"After you get done. May I join you for now?" She asks me.

I smile. "Of course you can Kanna"

"Thank you. Lady Kagome." She sits her mirror down and undresses and comes into the hot spring with me.

"Where is Kaugra?" I ask her.

"She is watching Renea and Inez." She tells me.

"Why" I ask her.

"They are not under Naraku's control, and Naraku told her to. She will be back tomorrow morning, he has ordered her to do so." She replies. We finish up and head out of the spring.

Naraku's POV:

Kagome will be my mate, no matter what. I ordered Kanna to tell her that she will join me later. For what she will not know until then… What should I do first?

I think on it for a while, and then wonder how Kanna and Kagome are getting along with each other. I get out and dry off and put on a new kimono. It is quite comfortable.

I walk to the dinning room of my castle to await Kagome. I am not so disappointed. She looks fantastic in that Kimono, the way it hugs her curves.

She smiles at me. "I am here Naraku."

I snap out of my thoughts. "You look fantastic in that kimono."

"Thank you" she tells me. She suddenly blushes. I wonder what she could be thinking.

The servants bring in the food and we begin to eat.

Later, I approach her. "What could have made you blush like you did during dinner?" I ask her casually.

"Well I, I um, I was thinking of something." She tells me, blushing again. I smile.

"You are beautiful when you blush." I tell her, and getting the same reaction. I continue to smile.

"Thank you Naraku, I never thought you could be this kind." She tells me.

"Well there is a first time for everything." I respond.

"Naraku, why exactly did you want me?" Kagome asks

Should I tell her the truth? Yes, I will.

"You are here because, I wish you as my mate." Her eyes widen a little before going back to their normal size. She is blushing like hell right now. Her face is redder than my eyes.

"Naraku, I guess I have no other choice but to be your mate since I am yours." Kagome says, still blushing.

"No, I want you to be more willing than that." I confess.

"Well, of course I will be your mate." She tells me and hugs me. I look down at her and she looks up at me. I kiss her passionately.

Warning: Short lemon…

I pick her up and carry her to my room. I lay her down on the futon and open up he bi, revealing her breasts to me. She goes to cover herself up, but I pin her hand above her head. I suck on one of the hardening mounds and play with the other. She moans, and I step to take off my clothing and then hers. We both lay naked now. I go back to my ministrations on her breasts.

I trail kisses down her body and stop at her core. I tentively lick her. I am awarded with a low moan. I let go of her hands, which instantly grabs my head. I run my tongue in and out of her while she moans. Within a few minutes, her inner walls tighten around my tongue, and I replace it with a finger, thrusting in and out of her, I add another, stretching her.

I pull up to her and place my hardened member at her core, and thrust I in as I kiss her. I stay still she starts to squirm underneath me. I pull out and then thrust back in. I make her climax three more time until I spill my seed in to her. As I spill my seed, I sink my fangs into the junction of her neck, and lick up all the blood. I gently pull out and rest beside her while she sleeps

End lemon.

Regular POV:

Naraku was the first to wake up, and lay there not wanting to awaken Kagome. Naraku laid there as he held her in his arms. Today is gonna be one hell of a day if 'they' arrive like he thought they would.

Inu: I wish you hadn't'' come in when you did....

Sasha: jumps on Inuyasha

Renea: wow

Sesshy: see whatI'm talkin bout

Renea: yeah, shall we?

Sesshy: starts to make out with Renea


	4. A little bit of peeking

Renea: thanks for all the reviews I've gotten on this story so far. Even though its just a few.

Sesshy:…. Do I get to kill ne one?

Renea: not right now sesshy.

Sesshy: Y not?

Renea: b/c.. on with this chappie!

Chapter 4: little bit of peeking

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had gone off to the spring to get the stench of blood off of them. While they were there they discussed what they would do. "We have to rescue Kagome from Naraku." Inuyasha told his older brother.

"Your wench?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I think she went with him on her fee will."

"Are you saying that she wanted to go with him?" Inuyasha asked, and flattened his ears to his head. "She would never."

"But the inu youkai said she saw them meeting, and she was not lying t us, I can smell deceit little brother." Sesshoumaru explained. Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to bathing himself.

"But this won't stop me from getting her back." Inuyasha told his older brother. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"If you must see it for yourself, then you will." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshoumaru got out and dried himself off, then put n his clothes. Inuyasha followed shortly. As Inuyasha walked on, he began to think about how strange Kagome had been acting lately. She seemed nervous about something all the time. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. Did she really plan this? He didn't know, but he was going to find her out about it.

Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's turmoil. He frowned. Perhaps there was more to the two inu youkai. As bth brothers entered the camp, they were surprised to see that the three girls were actually getting along with one another, and Renea looked up and smiled.

"I am glad you men are back, I wish to go get Naraku's foul stench off of me." Renea told them. Inez nodded.

"I would like wise go and bathe, Sango, would you like to join us?" Inez asked Sango.

"Sure, I would love to." Sango replied. They gather up what they needed, and head towards the spring.

Inuyasha looked over to where Sesshoumaru had been moments before. "Where did he go?" Inuyasha said out loud.

Sesshoumaru moved stealthy towards the spring. His brother had been so deep in thought it had been easy to sneak away. He had got to thinking about how the two inus were supposedly incarnates of Naraku. The one way to tell it was if they had the spider shaped scars on their backs. When he got there, he saw all three girls stripping off their clothes. He smirked. They all had great figures. He looked at the two inu's backs. There wasn't a scar on them. Their skin was unmarred by one of the hideous scars. Naraku had obviously wiped their memories and made them think that they were his incarnates.

Inuyasha crept up behind his brother. He looked at the girl and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, startling him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked the girls over.

"I was checking something out." Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha held back a laugh.

"Yeah, you were checking them out." Inuyasha said.

All of a sudden a rock flew their way from the girls and hit Inuyasha in the head. "OWW!! Damn it!" Inuyasha said stumbling out of the bush they were hiding in. Sango squeaked and headed deeper into the waters, and was followed by the twins. They were growling at the bush Inuyasha had been in. Renea picked up a rock and chunked it at the bush.

"SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT THEH HELL WAS THAT FOR????" Sesshoumaru yelled as he too came out of the bush. Sango was blushing like hell. Not only had Inuyasha peeked, but Sesshoumaru had too.

"Why the hell were you two peeking?" Sango asked.

"We were checking on something." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, OUR BODIES!" Inez screeched.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. Renea saw this and grinned. Perhaps these two were going to be fun to play with. She also saw the way Sango and Inez were blushing. "Hey you two can join us if you want to."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he had to get away from here before he took up her offer. He turned around gracefully and walked away, and was followed by Inuyasha. 'Who the hell does she think she is asking me if I want to join them?' He set down in front of the fire staring into it, thinking about his findings. Well or he had begun to think, but it had taken a turn for the way their bodies looked.

'Wow, that was a good view me and Sesshoumaru had back there.' Inuyasha smiled from the tree he was in. He jumped down and went back to camp, where he found Sesshoumaru staring into the flames of the fire, deep in thought.

Sango's POV

I was so shocked that those two brothers were as perverted as Miroku! When I get back to camp I swear that those two are going to get. And the way Renea just invited them in! I swear!! There is something that's wrong with those two inu youkai. I get out of the hot spring and dry off, and put on m youkai exterminating outfit and then my obi, and kimono.

The two inu sisters are different from the other incarnates of Naraku. While we bathed, I noticed that they didn't have the spider shaped scar that all of the other incarnates and Naraku himself have. "Hey Renea, Inez, I'll see you two back at camp." I tell them and turn and leave as they both get out and dry off. I wonder how they keep their tails so dry and their hair so perfect…

I walk along in the wooded path, the campfire comes into view and I notice Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talking about the inu youkai. I hide behind a tree and listen in.

"Inuyasha I swear I was not spying on them for that reason!" Sesshoumaru declares.

"What ever Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha says flatly.

"I was checking to see if they were really incarnates of Naraku like the said they were." Sesshoumaru says.

"And how was that, drooling over their bodies?" Inuyasha suddenly finds himself being held up by his neck against a tree. The two inu sisters, walk up be hind the tree with me and watch what's happening.

"I was checking if they had the spider shaped scars that Naraku's true incarnates have!" Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widen a little bit, and Sesshoumaru sets him down. "It seems we are being watched by the ones in which the discussion is based upon, dear brother." Sesshoumaru goes and sits back down.

All three of us enter the camp, uncertain of what will happen.

Renea's POV

So we are really not incarnates of that foul son of bitch? That is good; per haps Sesshoumaru will trust me more as will the others. I sit down across from Sesshoumaru and smile sweetly at him. The corner of his mouth barely moves.

He comes over and sits by me for some reason… My eyes begin to droop, and I guess he sees this because he nudges me a little but to keep me awake. I shake my head of the sleep, and look at him. He nudges me again, only this time he elbows me in my boob, I'm sure every one heard the slap that ensued, but it must of hurt Sesshoumaru. He growls at me, and I growl back.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT OU PERV!!" I yell at him.

He chuckles, and that pisses me off more. "You Renea, are easy to piss off" he tells me.

I hit him and hard. "Shut the fuck up, I'm going to sleep!!"

"No you're not" I can't remember when we stood up, it provides and opening for my next attack on his ego. I pull my leg back and give a nice swift kick to the crotch. After a few minutes, he gets up and growls.

I growl back at him to allow him to know I'm tired, and do wish to go to sleep. For some reason, I'm getting tired… I guess it is from staying awake for a week and a half. I get up and walk over to the tree that's right behind me and lean against it, and slowly drift off to sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

I watch the scene before me and smirk. Renea, has spirit when it comes to things, but don't fuck with her when she's tired… I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru for what happened to him. I hear his growl and jump down. "Women, can live with them, can't live with out them" I tell him and smirk.

He growls at me, but I don't care, I'm having fun being under his skin. I notice some movement to my right and see Inez rolling over in her sleep. I smile, these two are twins, but still different in many ways. One would, Renea, would be fighting in a war, while Inez, would be helping the injured out on the battlefield.

I walk over to Inez, and put my haori over her to keep her warm, just so she won't get sick I tell myself. I jump back up into the tree I was planning on sleeping in and fall asleep, leaving Sesshoumaru on guard duty.

NARAKU'S CASTLE:

Kagome woke up in the arms of her lover, and stiffened as she remember the nights activities.

"You have nothing to worry about my little Kagome" Naraku told Kagome as she shifted. There was a small knock on the door. Naraku got up and dressed himself, while Kagome dressed herself in a robe. Kanna came into the room with the usual mirror in her hands, and Naraku looked in it. Kagome looked over his shoulder and into the mirror.

"Please Naraku do something!" Kagome said and began to cry. Naraku looked at his mate and then at the mirror.

"If it were someone else but you my little Kagome, I would say no." Naraku said and smiled. "But since it is you I will allow your friend to live."

**In the mirror**:

Miroku looked down at his hand, the prayer beads shook violently before glowing and shooting off into different directions as his Kazanna opened up and every thing began to fly into it. A single teardrop fell down his face, and his mouth made out the words 'I love you Sango'

**Naraku's Castle**

Kagome broke down into hysterics as Naraku kept watching. With a wave of his hands, right before Miroku got sucked in, the Kazanna disappeared, leaving a very confused Miroku. Kagome wouldn't stop crying, because she had yet to realize that Miroku had lived.

After about half an hour later, Kagome had stopped crying enough for Naraku to tell her that Miroku was alive and well. Kagome spent the day with Kanna, walking around Naraku's castle, and later when night had fallen, she and Naraku bathed together. Shortly after, the two went to their room and fell asleep.

Renea: I hoped you liked this chappie!!

Sesshy: now can I kill something??

Renea: sure… go kill a snake and a spider

Sesshy: w/e

Renea: plz R&R!! It is very appreciated


End file.
